The air return of most heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems is provided with an air filter to remove airborne dust and other airborne contaminants that could clog and/or cover the coils of the evaporator or heating element of the HVAC system. These filters also trap microorganisms that may cause illnesses.
Air filters or purifiers also exists which work independently or as a stand alone unit to remove contaminants from the air. The units also utilize a filter media to capture the contaminants, including microorganisms.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a filter system which may inhibit the growth of microorganisms within an environment. It thus is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.